


I've Got You

by sweeterthanthis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Bucky Barnes is besotted with you. It’s about time he made a move, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I've Got You

_“C’mon Bucky, its Halloween! You have to dress up, I don’t make the rules.” She pleaded, bouncing up and down on the spot a little for dramatic effect. “Really, I don’t. Tony said you have to. You know what his parties are like.”_

_He cringed, remembering the fuss his Ma used to make every October 31st._

_“It’s Halloween James, and we will take our joy where we can find it.” She used to say._

_He gulped down the sting in the back of his throat, shaking his head from side to side as if to rid himself of the bittersweet nostalgia._

_“Look, here this is perfect.” She beamed, holding out the packaged costume for him to take._

_“You’re kidding, right?” Bucky huffed, cocking an eyebrow at her. She shook her head side to side gleefully, fingers clasped together in excitement._

_“Please, it’ll go perfectly with mine. Do this for me Bucky, please?”_

_How could he say no to those doe eyes? The way she stuck out her bottom lip for effect had his heart clenching in his chest. Fuck, he adored her. Adored the way she knew just how to wrap him round her little finger, just like that._

_Bucky wondered if she had any idea how besotted he was, how long he’d been pushing down his feelings in fear of not being good enough. No, it wasn’t a fear. It was a fact. She was precious, and pure – something he could never bring himself to tarnish._

_“That’s playing dirty, doll. You know I can’t say no to those puppy eyes. What are you dressing up as, anyways?”_

_“It’s Halloween Bucky,” she scoffed, “it’s the one day of the year I can dress like a slutty schoolgirl and nobody bats an eye. Wanna help me make the Jell-O shots?”_

“Bucky? Hello, earth to Bucky?”

He couldn’t speak, eyes gaze locked onto her bare midriff, raking down over the tiny little red, pleated skirt that sat mid-thigh. His lips parted, but no words slipped out. The knee-high socks adorning her legs had his cock twitching beneath his own costume.

Bucky didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. She looked sexy as hell, and he’d never wanted a girl more.

“What?” He croaked.

Her hands perched on her hips, cleavage peeking out over the low neckline of the scrap of cotton material covering her chest.

“I said, thank you! For wearing the costume, I mean. You look awesome.” 

There was a little hitch in her tone, not that he noticed. He had no idea how she felt, and she held no desire to tell him. What would the worlds deadliest assassin want with Tony Stark’s admin clerk? 

“Well, I mean you didn’t really leave me much choice doll. Remind me why I look like my third grade teacher again?” 

She couldn’t help but giggle, taking in the sight of him dressed as a school master from the 1930′s. Long, black robes covered his solid form, but it did nothing to deter her from wondering what he might be wearing underneath. The thought of her favourite black Henley stretched across those beautiful muscles made her thighs clench.

Ruffling his hair, thick tousles threading through her fingertips, she shoved down her love sick thoughts, hooking her arm through his and leading him towards the table in the corner, gently pushing their way through the gathering crowd.

“You ever bobbed for apples, Bucky?” 

He looked at her then, the widest smile plastered across his face. 

“Oh doll, I’m about to kick that pretty ass.” 

His eyes widened at the sound of the words falling from his lips, unable to engage his brain before his mouth kicked in first. She simply turned her head, the softest smile gracing her glossy lips as she spoke. 

“You think my ass is pretty, Sir?”

She spotted the blood rushing to his stubbled cheeks, the way he shuffled uncomfortably next to her, his eyes locking onto the luxurious carpet beneath his feet – a little flutter of hope rising in her belly that maybe, just maybe, her affections weren’t entirely one sided. 

“Bucky, I was just kidding.” She soothed, her thumb brushing against his forearm just so. “Come on, you’re so sure you can kick my ass. Put your money where your mouth is.” 

He didn’t kick her ass at all. Quite the opposite in fact. He was too enamored by the sight of her playful demeanor, by how carefree she seemed to be. The way her face lit up each and every time her eyes met his. 

And that fucking outfit, it had him on edge the entire night. The way that skirt would hitch up just a little each time she moved, the curve of her ass visible beneath the hemline as it rode up. He was transfixed. 

He watched her as she laughed with Wanda about the costumes. Apparently, Steve wasn’t amused that the only thing left in the costume store was a fluffy bunny outfit. That didn’t mean everyone else didn’t take great pleasure in ribbing him over it. 

He watched while she danced with her friends, his colleagues, watched as little rivulets of sweat dripped down between the valley of her breasts, the way that cute little tie bobbed back and forth as she swung her hips from side to side. And all the while he noticed that her eyes remained trained on him, little looks here and there, soft smiles thrown his way. It made his heart ache. 

Bucky sloped away, swiping a bottle of whiskey before retiring to his room. He couldn’t help but laugh as he swigged at it, knowing full well the contents inside were going have little to no effect. Pulling the costume robes over his head and tossing them to one side, he sank down on his couch – staring at nothing, and wondering why the hell he couldn’t just make a damn move. 

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

No, he didn’t even want to think about that. Because there was plenty. Plenty of reasons for him to stay the hell away from her. He cared about her, way too much to allow himself to be the cause of any pain.

And there would always be pain. 

“Bucky?” 

Her little head poking around the door had his heart rate increasing instantly, tie dangling from her fingertips, tottering across the hard floor towards him in her heels; ready to catch her if she fell over her own feet. 

“You took your costume off, spoil sport.” She pouted, throwing herself down on the couch next to him, instantly kicking off her heels and rubbing her insteps. 

“Yeah, parties aren’t really my thing anymore doll. You looked like you were enjoying yourself though.” 

“Oh I was, but then Thor broke out the Asgardian mead and I decided it was time to get the hell outta dodge. You know what happened last time…”

He chuckled at that, remembering the first and only time she’d been brave enough to try and keep up with the rest of them. Remembered the way he carried her to bed, tucking her in tenderly and the way his lips lingered on her forehead just a little too long.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately, you know.” His eyes flickered up to meet hers then, his brow furrowed in mild confusion. “Staring into space, away with the fairies as my mom used to say. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, doll.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “So, uh, I gotta say if the girls at school dressed like that when I was a kid, I might have put in a little more effort.” 

The sound of her laughter rang in his ears, his breath hitching in his throat as she threw her head back in amusement.

She was angelic. 

“James Barnes, you liar.” His name rolling off her tongue only served to ignite the flame already burning deep within him. It was so natural coming from her pretty mouth, yet so rare to hear it these days. “Do you think it’s weird that I call you James sometimes?” 

“No, no not at all.” He took a swig from the bottle in his hand then, setting it down by his feet and leaning back into the cushions. “I like it when you call me that. You’re the only one who does.” 

“Well, now I just feel special.” _You are special. So fucking special._ Out of nowhere, she giggled. “You said I had a pretty ass.”

Bucky groaned, rubbing his palm across his forehead and through his short, chocolate strands. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, huh?” 

“No, I’m damn well not Sergeant. You know how many girls there are out there that’d break a piece off you?” 

He couldn’t help but detect the blatant bitterness dripping from her tone, eyebrow cocking in curiosity as he watched her sit up on her knees next to him.

His gaze travelled to her cleavage instinctively, watching her tits bounce while she adjusted herself. 

“Your ass ain’t the only thing that’s pretty, doll.” 

The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, her smile subsiding and her nostrils flaring as she sucked in a breath through her nose. If he could have kicked himself, he would have. He didn’t even know why he’d said it. 

She could sense his inner turmoil, her hand reaching out to rest on his thigh. She was so close. It would be so easy just to reach out and touch her. 

“What else is pretty about me?” She breathed, her sweet, warm breath fanning against his cheek. Her fingernails raked across his denim clad thigh, squeezing as if to hold on for balance. 

The silence was deafening, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he fought between humor and the terrifying truth. 

“Everything, doll. Fucking everything.” 

He heard her sharp intake of breath, felt her trembling next to him, but as his hand curled around the nape of her neck, everything but the desire to kiss her ceased to exist. 

She molded into him perfectly, her breasts pressed up against his side as he slipped his tongue between her soft lips. The sweet mewl that echoed from her mouth drove him crazy, his flesh hand gripping her bare waist while his metal digits snatched at the hair at the nape of her neck. 

He couldn’t remember a time he’d been so content kissing someone, if he’d ever. Her lips moved against his, her tiny fingers gripping his black Henley for dear life, almost as if she was afraid to let go. 

Bucky felt her nipples pebble against his torso, a lusty groan vibrating in his throat at how responsive she was. The way her tight little body just seemed to _fit_ him.

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, earning a smile against her open mouth. Her eyes were blown wide, tendrils of hair falling around her face. He couldn’t help but pull away and appreciate the sight before him, vibranium palm cupping her cheek – the cold chill causing her shiver just a touch. 

Bucky panicked, just for a second, the insecurities swirling inside of him as he moved to pull the foreign extension of himself away from her precious face. Her hand curled around it before he got the chance, the apple of her cheek nuzzling against the cold metal and a graceful smile upon her smudged lips. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, his cobalt eyes tracing every inch of her face – as if to seal it within the confines of his mind for eternity. 

“Not as beautiful as you, James Buchanan Barnes.” 

She was in his lap then, knees either side of him and her fingertips dipping beneath the hemline of his shirt, open mouth breathing heavily against his and noses pressed together. As close as could be. 

Bucky raised his arms above his head, her hands automatically dragging the material up over his torso, and tossing it to the side. Sitting back on his knees, she marveled at him, her palms gliding up over his surprisingly soft muscles, fingertips dancing up his chest. 

“Does it ever hurt?” She whispered, her voice full of sadness and her index finger softly tracing where flesh merged into metal. The shine in her eyes made his chest tighten, his own hand resting on hers as his lips feathered against her chin. 

“Sometimes, doll. Now and then.” 

He kissed her again, untying the knot to her cropped blouse, his cock throbbing at the sight of her perfect breasts. He couldn’t bare it, he had to touch her, to taste her. His hands gripped her shoulder blades, hot mouth encasing the peaked buds one after the other. She wound her hips against him then, his cock throbbing painfully beneath the confines of his jeans. 

“James…” she sighed, head lulling back while his mouth left wet kisses down her sternum and across her stomach. 

He stood, firm hands gripping the undersides of her thighs as her legs instinctively locked around his waist. 

Bucky stilled, her damp core pressed against his abdomen, his eyes asking the question that his mouth couldn’t. One arm curled around his neck, the other cupping his cheek, she smiled. 

“Take me to bed, Punk.” 

Capturing her lips with a breathy chuckle, the joy radiating from her and filling him with a feeling of exhilaration so strong, it frightened him a little. 

His lips never left hers as he carried her to the bed, laying her down gently on top of the comforter and taking a moment to appreciate her, taking her in from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. 

She held her hand out to him then, a picture of serenity and aching to feel his weight on top of her.

He took it, peppering soft kisses on her palm, kneeling at the end of the bed and working every bit of her cotton covered calf with his lips. 

Bucky’s eyes met hers as she propped herself up on her elbows, unable to tear her eyes away from him while he pulled her knee high socks down over her legs, lips pressing to the insides of her knees one after the other. He nudged her little red skirt up over her stomach, material draped around her waist.

“Lay back and let me make you feel good, doll.” 

She shuddered at that, his voice low and husky as it vibrated against her inner thigh; his breath warming her sodden core. His fingers hooked beneath the waistband of her plain, white panties, dragging them down over her thighs. The breath left his lungs at the sight of her glistening pussy in the low light of the room.

“So fucking beautiful.” 

His palms splayed out against her inner thighs, he spread her open – every last bit of her precious flesh on display for him. Blowing a soft breath of air against her clit, she trembled, fingers gripping at the sheets either side of her. 

He couldn’t help but inhale her scent, nose pressed up against her clit while his tongue slipped out to taste her. 

Her back arched up off the bed, his tongue dipping through her plump folds teasingly, flickering lightly across her swollen clit while she writhed at his touch.

“God, please…” she knew not what she was begging for, only that she needed more. More of him. More of everything.

Winding her hips down to meet his mouth, his flesh fingers slipping inside her just enough to have her whimpering, he sucked at her clit; her body jerking as her first orgasm tore through her chest.

“Oh fuck, please Bucky, I need you.”

He lapped up the evidence of her climax, chin glistening and lips swollen. And as she looked down at him, her fingernails scraping against his scalp lazily, she couldn’t help but think that he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Fuck me, James.”

She watched as he stood, his bicep flexing while he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of his big, thick cock bobbing in the air, hard and visibly throbbing.

Bucky gave her no time to think herself into a frenzy, climbing between her legs and settling his elbows either side of her head.

“Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” He breathed, almost disbelieving of the fact that she was there — in his bed, in his heart. “I…”

“I know.” She smiled, cutting him off and threading her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Me too. I just need to feel you.”

His mouth found hers again, the tip of him seated between her pussy lips, nudging slowly into her core.

Inch by inch, he stretched her — the tightness almost too much to bear. She fit him like a glove, and it felt like home.

A heavy sob escaped her lips when he bottomed out, the torturous burn giving way to immeasurable pleasure as she shook beneath him.

“So tight, doll. So _fucking_ tight.”

His cock dragged against her fluttering walls, clenching him each time he retreated as if to keep him there forever.

“Bucky…” she sighed, rolling her hips to meet his firm thrusts, her breasts bouncing each time flesh met flesh.

He kissed every inch of her he could reach, his teeth nipping at her collarbone, tongue laving at her throat while he fucked her. The salty taste of perspiration on her skin was suddenly a taste he couldn’t get enough of. Everything about her was addictive.

Bucky hooked her leg around his hip, grinding his pelvis down onto hers and hitting spots inside her that she didn’t know existed.

Stars danced behind her eyelids as she felt the coil in her belly tighten, skin on skin, her heart battering against his own at the intensity of the passion sparking between them.

“I bet you look beautiful when you cum,” he breathed, his lips pressed against the shell of her ear, “show me, doll.”

His pace quickened then, the cool sensation of metal swirling around her clit, leaving her on the edge of euphoria.

“Cum for me, I’ve got you.” He hit from a new angle then, her body convulsing a little from the foreign pressure in her abdomen. “I’ve always got you.”

It was magic. Truly. An ethereal wave washing over her entire body, spilling from her cunt and soaking him with her pleasure. Desperate mewls fell from her lips, his final thrusts prolonging the incredible high.

“Cum inside me, James. Please. Need to feel you, all of you.”

He did, head thrown back in overwhelming ecstasy, the most primal of sounds rumbling in his chest. He’d never felt a release like it, he just knew that this was pivotal, a feeling that this was everything.

Nobody would ever, or could ever, make him feel like that again. Only her. Just her.

Her walls were soaked in white hot ropes of his seed within seconds.

He found himself overcome, consumed by an emotion that was so strange, so foreign, he couldn’t help but bury his head in the crook of her neck for comfort. A strangled sob rang out in the air, her fingers tracing light circles on his back to soothe him. He was fragile beyond words, unable to hold his nerve and remain stoic.

Not with her. Never again.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to move, wanting to stay connected to her like that forever. Soft kisses peppered across his jawline, tongue collecting a droplet of sweat from the hollow of his throat, lips whispering silent prayers against his dewy, flushed skin.

_“I love you, James Barnes. I love you.”_


End file.
